


Slender Gifts

by Jathis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Albinism, Asexual Character, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Byelobog's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slender Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dangersocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangersocks/gifts).



He opened his eyes when he heard the sound of something being gently set down beside him. Byelobog pushed himself up into a sitting up position, raising an eyebrow at the wrapped parcel that had been set down. His eyes flicked upwards, reading Antoni's face as the other Scout stood there, hands behind his back as he looked down at him in expectation. “What is this?” he finally asked, reaching out to take the parcel.

Antoni rolled his eyes. “The whole point of being given a wrapped parcel is to unwrap it to see what it is,” he reminded him.

“Knowing you, it is prudent to ask,” Byelobog softly countered.

“Open it or I'll smash your head in,” Antoni warned.

The corner of Byelobog's mouth twitched into a faint smile as he locked eyes with Antoni. “Perhaps I shall leave it and see if you can attempt such a feat.”

Antoni snorted and sat down in front of the albino, crossing his arms over his chest. “Byelobog...”

Byelobog held up a hand to silence him, shaking his head as he smiled at him. “I'm going to open it,” he assured him. He looked up when he heard Angjborn's arrival, smiling as the hawk landed gently on his shoulder, shifting a little to adjust herself. She dropped a dead chipmunk to the ground in his lap, ruffling her feathers in pride.

“Thank you for the gift,” he laughed. “You may indulge in it. I think something a little less furry will suffice for breaking fast this morning.” He watched as his familiar helped herself to the chipmunk, looking back over at an impatient Antoni. “Did you need something?”

“Byelobog!”

“Peace, Antoni. I didn't forget,” he cooed, holding up a soothing hand. With that he turned his attention to the wrapped parcel at last, carefully removing the paper that covered it. He raised an eyebrow at the plain looking wooden box, eyes flicking up at Antoni's face for a brief moment, looking for some kind of clue as to the contents. When there was none coming he turned back to the box, opening it.

Resting inside of the box, surrounded by soft velvet, was a slender dagger. The hilt was made out of a polished ivory with silver and gold inlaid into it. The image of a hawk in flight was carved into the side of it, a small blue polished stone at the end. The blade itself was deceptively sharp, slender and as deadly as any other kind of knife.

Byelobog removed the dagger from the box slowly, twirling it between two of his slender fingers as he looked it over. Underneath the velvet he found the sheath that went with the dagger, made out of a light tan leather. He glanced over at Antoni, waiting for some kind of explanation.

The Italian shrugged his shoulders. “I saw that it was getting close to your birthday and felt that you needed a new weapon,” he said. “You cannot always think a stick will protect you.”

“You did not pay for this,” he noted.

“I may have liberated it from a brothel owner known for abusing the people working there.”

“Oh?”

“And I may have ended it in a way such that the workers of the brothel are in control of the business from now on,” Antoni added. “Do you like it?” he asked, gesturing to the dagger the albino still held in his hand.

Byelobog softly hummed, sliding the weapon back into its sheath. He then placed it back into the box, closing the lid before lifting his head up to regard Antoni. He leaned forward, kissing Antoni on the corner of his mouth. “Thank you for the birthday gift,” he hummed.

The other laughed, hiding his embarrassment as he pushed himself up onto his feet. “So, breakfast?” he asked. “There's this nice little pub I know about. The owner likes to help Scouts at times. I heard his brother used to be a Scout years ago. He cooks well enough for free at any rate.”

“I would like that,” Byelobog agreed.

 


End file.
